zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Řád planoucí růže
Řád planoucí růže, někdy jednoduše Řád, je náboženský rytířšký řád založený v roce 1268 s významnou účastí v zemích Seveřanů. Ze začátku rytíři sídlili a plánovali spíše v královstvích Aedirnu a Temerie, ale později, po vzestupu Wyzimy, Král Foltest zabavil Řádový majetek pod svou nadvládu k financování oprav, a tak byli donuceni se přestěhovat více na sever do Redanie a dokonce i do Kaedwenu. Hlavními záměry Řádu jsou ochránit utlačované zlem a šířit víru Věčného ohně, ale také slouží jako policejní jednotka nebo železná pěst pro lov kacířů. Před smrtí prvního velmistra Jakuba z Aldersbergu, obrana chudých se rozšířila k zabíjení nestvůr zadarmo, ale po reformách na to už neměli tolik času. Erby Soubor:COA_Flaming_Rose1.png Soubor:COA_Flaming_Rose2.png Během vedení Aldersberga byl erb jednoduchá tmavě červená růže ve zlatých plamenech na tmavě červeném poli. Později byl plamen změněn na stuhu a růže byla občas zobrazována bílá. Historie Minulost Řád byl založen v roce 1268 s pomocí Redanské Tajné Služby, Sigismunda Dijkstry a Ori Reuvena, konkrétně kvůli převaze nad vzrůstající sílou čarodějek, které se zorganizovali a rostli na moci. Kromě toho, Redani záměrně odmítli poskytnout hlavnímu velitelství Řádu chartu, čímž silné organizaci zabránili zasazení kořenů mimo zemské hranice. Celá organizace byla postavena na základech Řádu bílé růže, který po staletí spravoval v Temerii, ale namísto toho, aby zůstali u jejich pravých ideálů, Rytíři Bílé Růže byli čím dál víc zaujatí v získávání území od místní šlechty a všeobecně v hromadění bohatství. Získání členství vyžadovalo pouze darování tisíce Novigradských korun do Řádové pokladny. Po konci druhé války s Nilfgaardem a smrti velmistra Rudolfa Valarise charismatický vůdce známý jako Jakub z Aldersbergu oblékl svůj plášť a prošel několika významnými reformami, které řidili bratrství v pomoci dodržování práva, udržování míru, zajištění přežití Seveřanům, chránění lidí před nestvůrami a dalším zlem bez dožadování jediné koruny a v neposlední řadě podporování víry ve Věčný oheň. Vzestup Wyzimy První velitelství Řádu se nacházelo v Klášteru Řádu ve Wyzimské Klášterní čtvrti s četnými velitelstvími rozprostřenými po celé Temerii a Aedirnu. Ze začátku by Řád bílé růže podceňován a brán na lehkou váhu jak aristokracií, tak panovníky. Velmistr byl rafinovaný a chytrý, ale především to byl fanatik. V té době Řád usiloval o získání co největší moci nad lidskými dušemi. Aby toho dosáhl, Řád vedl tajné války s ostatními utajovanými organizacemi, jako Lóže čarodějek. Pronásledování čarodějů a zrůd bylo pouze předehrou opravdového útoku, který byl později směrován proti mágům. Potom, co Geralt zabil na příkaz krále Foltesta a Radovida V. Jakuba, Řád spolu se Sigfriedem z Deneslem, jakožto novým vůdcem, opustil od politiky jejich bývalého velmistra, změnil dokonce i erb (od té doby už růže nehoří, ale je obehnána zlatou stuhou) a vytvořil několik dalších nutných reforem. Řád se vzdal veškerého předchozího majetku a kompletně přesídlil do Redanie; po dohodě mezi Nejvyšší Radou Řádu a Radovidem V., který jim poskytl část území ve středu jeho království a pomohl postavit novou pevnost, hrad Barienmurg. Dokonce i přestali se zabíjením příšer; poslední byl vlkodlak z Tretogorského lesa. Radovid je poté zval na mírová jednání v Loc Muinne, kde kempovali venku, podporovali mír jednání a zajišťovali ochranu. Hony na čarodějnice a rozpad v Redanii Řád se také účastnil honů na čarodějnice, které následovali po vzestupu. Během Třetí Nilfgaardské války, když válečná fronta došla do Pontaru, byl vyslán Radovidem V. do obrovského, ale nerozhodného, boje, který zde probíhal. Velká část Řádu byla obětována a Řád chtěl truchlit pro padlé. Nicméně, jejich domovy už nebyly jejich; Radovid prodal jejich pozemky, pevnosti a základny nejvyššímu dražiteli, zmocnil se řádové pokladny a Řád rozpustil. Směsice negativních emocí donutila jednoho rytíře, Ulricha, shromáždit jemu věrné muže a založit obchod s drogami, aby si zajistili živobytí. Tato frakce se proslavila jako Padlí Rytíři a Ulrich dostal titul velmistra. Ostatní členi buď Řád opustili a stali se lovci čarodějnic vedeni Radovidem, nebo se stali nezávislými žoldáky. Někteří byli i naverbováni Chrámovou stráží. Další se ale shromáždili pod vysoce postaveným důstojníkem Řádu, Sigfriedem de Löwe, a za peníze nabídli ochranu vesničanům. Ulrich a další radikální vůdci byli nakonec zabiti Geraltem na žádost Adely, členky Osvobozené Redanské Společnosti, a jejich zbývající následovníci zemřeli v boji proti místní šerifově armádě. Obnovení I když to pro Řád vypadalo hůře než kdykoliv jindy, novému velmistru se podařilo sjednotit zbývající skupiny a znovu, alespoň částečně, získat ztracený status, respekt a bohatství zpět do bodu, kdy byli schopni vyslat představitele, Hraběte Arthura Taillese z Dorndalu a jeho ochránce, na Mezinárodní rytířský turnaj, který se konal během roku 1275 u Beauclairu a Toussaintu. Také vyslali skupinu svatouškovských rytířů, kteří se pokusili zbavit Novigradu strigy, která město trýznila roky po konci válek s Nilfgaardem, i když nakonec v tomto snažení selhali. Nicméně, to znamená, že se tak trochu vrátili k zabíjení příšer. Zápisy do Rejstříku Zdroje *Kulty a náboženství Nordlingů *Květ a plamen *Lidé stínů *Následky války Postavy *Bílá Rayla (najata Řádem jako žoldák) *Jakub z Aldersbergu *Patrik z Věže *Roderick de Wett *Sigfried z Denesle *Obchodník Řádu *Šikovatel Řádu *Zbrojíř Řádu en:Order of the Flaming Rose Kategorie:Organizace Kategorie:Stubs